Saishu Sabaku
Name: Saishu Sabaku Back Story: With a small child being raised in the middle of the mountains, it was quite the job for the old wise woman that shinobi constantly came to visit for advice. Woman was left with a child, in the middle of winter. A handbag lay sideways in the middle of her ice and snow covered yard. Being awoken by a harsh scream, it left the old cranky woman no choice but to get up from her slumber to check on what was going on. Her bones cracking and grinding against each other, for her days of being adventurous would come to an end in some years. While hobbling outside into the loud howling wind, her eyes glared at the bag. Snow falling, the flakes resting and caressing the small child's cheeks once the old hag had opened the bag. The child had the brightest yellow eyes, that some would call almost inhuman. Her skin licked by the sun, which came to a shock in the dead of a heavy winter storm. This little baby who was only a few weeks old had the softest lilac hair with lavender streaks running through down to the tips. Its hair was about down to the shoulders. The woman stood there, staring into the child's bright eyes. Her hunch was telling her that something had to be wrong with this child, something that was a bit out of the ordinary. Scooping the child up in her arms, she could now tell that it was a female. Though, the odd moment turned into a troublesome one. A few streams of blood dripped down the baby girls leg onto the ground, seeing now that it was a huge cut. Most likely from some type of animal like a bear or a Mountain lion. It was now obvious why this child was ditched. She was left out to die. A full grown female mountain lion looking animal squealed and howled loudly for it had the same type of wound, but in a different area as if it had tried to stop the attack and save the child. The Mountain lion lay just a few feet away from the bag. Tears filled the woman's eyes as she say the name on the animals name tag. It was Saishu. Becoming angry with such a name given to a beautiful animal, she quickly grabbed the bag with the small child inside and carrying the mountain lion as well. Once inside, the woman felt like she had no way to save Saishu due to the wound being right on its chest. Its insides were visible on the outside, bleeding profusely. In a hurried attempted, she dabbed her fingers in Saishu's blood. Drawing and writing symbols and a large circle. Not much time had pasted as she then placed the small child in the middle, the little baby girl hadn't made any noise this entire time. Saishu placed next to her. With a heart-filled sigh, her old lips softly kissed Saishu's forehead and the small child. Just after those kisses, it seemed almost instantly. The girl screamed to all bloody murder. The child's hands gripped tightly onto the mountain lions paws for Saishu was screeching and crying as well. With both in terrible pain, their vocals were in seemingly perfect sync. Though, Saishu began to slowly drift out and the child becoming louder and louder. Now a years later. The child was given the name Saishu as she wore the Mountain Lions collar, and a sealing mark right over her massive scar on the outside of her thigh. In the years that had passed, the old woman never told Saishu what that mark really was. To an outsider who came asking for advice, could plainly see it being some sort of seal. With Saishu now being at the age of 5, she asked the old woman she called Granny Chuti if she could learn something new and not out of the books Granny Chuti constantly read to her since Saishu could only see outlines, shadows and different shades of Violate. In response, Chuti now didn't ask for money in return for her advice form different travelers but now to teach the small child she found annoying something new, interesting or something to keep her busy for a while. The first man that Chuti asked this of, gave Saishu two densely compressed wooden Yo-Yos. For about a month Saishu would be figuring out cool tricks and twirling patterns that would later become her fighting style. With no children to play with and smaller animals running from her, Saishu would often times play with the more... dangerous ones. Such as bears, foxes, Honey badgers and Wolves. As she grew up with these sharp teethed furry friends, she never felt in any danger nor did Granny Chuti realize or know. Though one day, a not so friendly visitor came to Chuti's hut. It was a tall man, black skin with white markings. He towered over the both of them. The moon had just began to raise as the sun seemed to have died. Even the stairs seemed to tremble. With the man entering, Granny Chuti instantly stood. Her bones cracking as Saishu was sleep in bed. All Saishu could hear was smacking, banging, thumping and cracking of different Items. With all this waking her, she grabbed her beloved Yo-Yo. Already getting it ready with a hellish glare filling her eyes. Though she couldn't see hardly at all, her sense of touch, hearing and smell was greatly enhanced. She could smell a rather fowl and.. dead scent coming from Granny Chuti's room. All she could remember after that smell was both the man, and Granny Chuti's head rolling around the floor and her Yo-Yo covered in something she would later know to be blood. The mark on her thigh burnt as did her fingertips, head, back and feet. In a bit of a panic, Saishu took off down the mountain. Her feet and the rest of her body screaming to give up but yet her mind forcing her to go on and yet passing out at the bottom of the mountain. After waking, she didn't even stop to think of what was going on. She just continued to take off. After a while of running and eating berries, Saishu some how stumbled into a beautiful smelling place. It had a sweet smell that seemed to have peeked her interest. Wandering closer and closer to the smell, she soon found herself looking up at small little cute huts. A few villagers that didn't seem to give her a second look for they were happy with whatever they were doing. She had stumbled into the Valley of Snap Dragons. Blood Dragon. Appearance: This small child has long Lilac hair with the top part tied back in a messy bun with the rest of it hanging down to her strangely adult like and large hips. A few strands off colored to a Lavender. Her eyes a shockingly bright and almost glowing eyes, perfectly lilac eyebrows that compliment her forehead rather well. Her ears are hidden behind her long hair. She wears a long grey top that is some what crossed over in the front, giving the V neck appearance. Under her breast, a black string is tied neatly with a little bow which seemingly pushes up her large breasts. The sleeves of the shirt only go down to her elbows. On the bottom half, her short are a black silk color which hugs her rather well though it doesn't hide the mark completely. Her legs are thick yet well per-portioned compared to other girls her age. A rather well filled body for any woman in general. Saishu has tiny feet and prefers to run around bare footed. Her shoulders and hands are rather small as well. The Yo-Yos that she carries with her was painted by Chuti. Chuti painted a black paw print on both sides of with, leaving the rest a dark brown natural compressed wooden color as it was. The pay print she painted on the Yo-Yos matched Saishu's mark. When at the place she calls home, Saishu wears a pink body pajamas with a cute bunny design on the front of it. It also has a hood. During the winter, she wears a long back sweater over her grey shirt and shorts and still barefoot. Age: 6 Height: 3'11 Weight: 108 Identifying marks: A paw like curse/sealing mark on the outside of her thigh Other: Two Yo-Yo Personality: Saishu doesn't speak unless really desiring something or spoken too. She isn't one for conversations and prefers to stay away from large crowds and cities. Being socially awkward, she also hates speaking to someone one on one. Most of her communication is through body language. When she does speak, it is very softly and almost as if a cat purring. Most of the time when she isn't trying to figure out something or trying out some Yo-Yo stunts, she is climbing tree's or sleeping. When she sleeps, its near impossible to wake her up. When angry, her eyes turn a deep leafy green and her Irish becomes elongated horizontally. Her nails on her hands and feet elongate and curl much like claws. Naturally, she already has sharp and pointy teeth that seemingly interlock perfectly but her two front teeth and canine teeth sharpen further and elongate as well. Stat Book Edit Roleplay List: Training: Story progression: Casual: